


Dodgeball

by lettuce172



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce172/pseuds/lettuce172
Summary: Even when he’s out of the game, Soda can cheer Steve on to win it.
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Kudos: 5





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> very quick, made in like 20 minutes total? don’t be too harsh, or do be.

“C’mon Steve!” Soda shouted over the bouncing of balls against the gym floor. He was on Steve’s team during dodgeball, of course it was because he picked teams that day. Some try-hard kid on the opposing team focused on Soda, along with some others, since he was notorious for being great in gym class. He stayed in for a good part of the game, getting the other team down to six players with his team’s help.   
Steve took a glance at Sodapop after sending a ball flying towards the boy that got him out. He missed, though only just by an inch or so. Soda only cheered him on, saying things like, “Yeah Steve! Little more to the left, you got this! You’re gonna get him!” Even when he was out of the game, he didn’t let it tank his mood, especially when Steve was still in and their team had a fighting chance.   
Now, Steve didn’t really love getting cheered for. He thought it meant people thought he needed their help to win still when they got out and he didn’t. Soda, however, was a different story. He knew Soda meant well with it and he knew he wouldn’t doubt Steve’s ability to win it. He was just hyping him up and there was nothing but genuine thoughts behind it.   
Taking one last look at Soda, who was still shouting that he’d win it for them, he moved out of the way of a ball being flung towards him. It was the same guy who got Soda out who threw it, too. Luckily enough for Steve, there was a ball near his feet which he picked up.   
“Yeah! Steve-o you got this! You’re gonna get him with this one!” Soda yelled, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Really, if there was one thing he liked more than playing in the game, it was seeing Steve get a win. The other team was down to two people, the one who got Soda out, and another guy who laid-low, focusing on dodging rather than getting people out. He didn’t have a good enough arm to get the ball to the other soda and go hard enough to hit someone.   
Steve pulled his arm back, gripping the ball before launching it forward towards the try-hard. Nobody even had to look to know he hit him, they just had to listen to Soda. “Yeah! See that!? You got him! One more guy! You’re gonna get him too!”   
It was enough motivation for Steve, who was now in a 1v1 with this kid. The last guy on their opposing team tried to make a throw at Steve using all his force. Maybe it was a little too much force this time, because when Soda saw how high it was he shouted, “Catch it! You don’t even gotta hit this kid! C’mon you got it man! It’s coming right for ya!” He was right when he told Steve he should catch it. When he tried, and ultimately succeeded, it was a win for Soda and Steve’s team.   
Their team did their little remarks of winning, some trash talking the other team too. Soda, who finally was taking a break from yelling, ran to Steve on the court and tackled him to the ground in a hug.   
“Christ Soda, I coulda hit my head there. Are you trying to concuss me or somethin’?” Steve let out a quiet laugh.   
“Aw c’mon man, you didn’t even get hurt, get over it pal,” Soda replied, a smile plastered across his lips as he got up and held out a hand to Steve who had no problem taking it. Pulling Steve up, and a little closer to him, he snuck a peck onto Steve’s cheek. “Good job winning Stevie.”


End file.
